


How Many Secrets Can You Keep

by PandorasMusicalBox



Series: I've Some Aces Up Your Sleeve [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasMusicalBox/pseuds/PandorasMusicalBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, Jason, I just can't stop thinking about it, okay?” Riley leans towards him and Jason closes his eyes. His brother bites into his earlobe and the hot breath heats his ear up and the steam is there again, except it's his brother in the flesh stroking his half-hard cock through his cargo pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Secrets Can You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta keep writing sequels no one asks for.
> 
> Title from Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys.

Jason walks down the stairs to the lower deck of the boat. Hoyt was dead. He saved everyone, except for his brother, Grant. Riley was able to pilot the helicopter over to Dr. Earnhardt’s burning mansion, and subsequently, Citra’s temple. They hadn't said a word about what happened in front of Hoyt, not to each other nor the others in the group. All seemed to be well - everyone acted as though it was before Rook island. Jason wasn't worried about the lingering looks from Riley. He figured they just needed to forget it ever happened.

He has his hand on the bathroom door, aimed to knock, when the door swings open. In his face is his little brother, staring at him, surprised. It's all too sudden for Jason; this unexpected confrontation has his balance teetering, especially with the help of the boat’s rocking. He almost falls when Riley grabs his forearm and pulls him inside with a simple, “Can we talk?”

His heart has fallen into his stomach. He's chanting to himself, _‘This is it, Riley wants me dead for what I did to him, he's going to tell everyone else,’_ while sweat gathers in his palms and at the back of his neck. Riley closes the door behind him. 

Jason is pushed against the door, making a large thud against the wood. His eyes widen; Riley is all he can see, his body moving steadily closer to his. Riley's hands grab at his and he pins them above his head, against the door. The older Brody feels his fingers twitch. He could easily overpower Riley, push him to the ground and slice his neck with the knife that should be in his holster, at his side, but is instead buried on one of Rook’s beaches. Then he swears at himself for thinking of such violence against his own brother and doesn't move from where Riley has him. 

Riley purses his lips, shushing him. He still has on his bloody collared shirt with the bullet hole, although the bullet itself has long since been removed and the wound patched up. His baseball cap is missing, leaving his short, scraggly hair that slightly curls at the ends. His brown eyes are staring into his own with a fierce determination that leaves Jason fearful for what his fate will be, but still willing to atone for his sins.

One of Riley's hands slides down Jason's arm. It sends a shiver down his spine when Riley's knuckles are grazing across his cheek, the finger pads tracing down his throat. Jason misses the warmth of the hand when Riley pulls his arm back. 

“Don't move,” Riley says, whispering in his face. His breath ghosts over Jason's face and he can nearly taste the scent of marijuana that clings to his younger brother. It's a comforting thought, that Riley is able to get high again without the worry of his very life on the line. 

A hand grabs his crotch. Jason jolts forward and gasps. “What are you doing?” Jason's whisper is no more than a breathless sigh. It turns into a groan when the hand strokes his thigh teasingly. 

“Fuck, Jason, I just can't stop thinking about it, okay?” Riley leans towards him and Jason closes his eyes. His brother bites into his earlobe and the hot breath heats his ear up and the steam is there again, except it's his brother in the flesh stroking his half-hard cock through his cargo pants. “I keep having dreams about it, about you fucking me, in front of everyone.” 

His mind is going numb. Jason feels himself falling, hard and fast, and he doesn't have anything to grab. Except one hand wriggles free from Rileys grip. It falls on his brother's throat and it's the only thing there that stops him from thrusting forward like a teenage and falling deeper. Despite himself, he can feel himself licking his lips and responding back. “Yeah? What else do you think about?”

He presses his thumb right above Riley's adam apple. Riley moans right in his ear and sends Jason falling further into the haze in his head, further down the rabbit hole where only lust and animalistic instincts exist. “Your- your cock in my mouth, down my throat. Your hands on my neck-” Riley pauses to grab at Jason's hips. He pulls them forward and grinds their clothed groins together. With his other hand now free, Jason tangles his fingers in Riley's hair and pulls his brother's head back to look at him.

“My hands on your neck and…?” Jason grinds harder against the younger Brody, savoring the way his mouth opens slightly.

“And you inside-” Jason pushes his thumb down against Riley's throat. “You inside of me. Fucking me wherever and whenever you want.” Riley wheezes the words out, panting. Jason stares at Riley's parted mouth, thinks about shoving his cock in between Riley's wet, red lips, thinks about him hitting the back of his brother's throat. _Just like Hoyt._

Jason shakes his head. “Riley, we can't, this isn't right.” 

“Fuck being right.” Riley presses himself closer to Jason, hands grasping at his chest. “My dick is hard.” Jason almost retorts back, _‘Yeah, I can feel it against mine,’_ but Riley is grinding forward again, pushing him further against the wooden door. “Fuck, Jason, I need this.”

His mouth is on his before Jason can respond. His tongue presses into Jason's mouth too easily and he moans. Jason feels his thumb twitch and Riley nearly melts into him, his hands grasping at the sides of Jason's face and pulling himself closer. Their tongues twist together. Combined with the friction against his erection, Jason nearly disappears into the wood behind him. He still feels the pang of guilt, that he's taking advantage of his brother, that he's using a scarring experience for both of them as an excuse to get off. But Riley’s mouth doesn't leave his and it's the hot breath that is shared between them that spins his brain. He's dizzy with lust and grabs onto his little brother for support, hands roaming over Riley's shoulders. 

Riley pulls back. Jason's heart is fluttering too fast, and he's scared his brother can feel the heat that gathers in his face, feel his pulse beating in his ears. Riley's brown eyes stare into his. He licks his lips and Jason watches him, watches the pink tongue that darts out of his red lips.

The younger Brody drops to his knees. Jason's fly opens and all he can focus on is the hand in his underwear, stroking him lightly. “Jason.” His gaze snaps downward, watching as Riley pulls his cock out of his boxers. His hot breath on his prick sends lightning up Jason's nerves. “Can I please suck your dick?”

It takes all Jason has to not scream “yes!” or grab onto his brother. His hands tighten into fists against the wooden door. Riley's inclusion of “please” has his mind reeling, the thought that Riley wants this even more than he does flees his mind before he can focus.

“Yes,” Jason chokes out. Riley doesn't look anywhere else but into his eyes as he sinks down on Jason's cock. It's all Jason can focus on - the wet heat of his brother's mouth on him, his brother's eyes never leaving his. It's all too stimulating, so he throws his head back against the door, screwing his eyes shut, and lets out a feeble groan. There's a tongue slipping around his circumcision scar; his fingers twitch and he needs to grab something, needs to stop his shaking.

Riley slips further down, pulling the dick in his mouth further in. He hollows his cheeks and Jason nearly shouts. Instead, he swears under his breath. When Jason glances back at his brother, he notices the way his eyes are closed. His eyelashes are long against his cheek. There's a stray lash right above his cheek bone and Jason reaches out, cupping at the side of Riley's face. His younger brother's eyes fly open, startled. His eyes relax as Jason's thumb swipes over the stray lash. Riley's hands find his and he places his brother's hands atop his head. Jason runs his fingers through the soft coils, thankful for Riley grounding him. 

The fingers in Riley's hair tighten as Riley sinks further down on him. The head of Jason's cock bumps against the back of Riley's throat and Jason sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Fuuuck, Riley. Riley.” His younger brother's name becomes a chant for Jason, something to stop him from wildly thrusting without abandon, to prevent himself from coming undone already. Riley's nose reaches the patch of grown out pubic hair on Jason. There are tears that Riley blinks back, reminding Jason of the way Hoyt fucked his brother's face. Jason grasps his hair and pulls his brother off of his cock. There's drool on his chin and his lips are a shiny red and the younger Brody looks up at him with doe eyes and Jason wants to pull that mouth to stretch over his cock, but he chokes out, “Riley, fuck, now.”

They both strip relatively quickly. Jason is tugging his pants fully down when Riley's body crashes with his. There are arms haphazardly thrown his neck as Riley's mouth finds his, tongues immediately surging forward. Jason grasps at the fleshy curves of Riley's ass. He picks up the smaller man with ease and Riley wraps his legs around his hips. Jason lowers Riley down onto the small, cold, smooth counter. He pushes his brother back, towards the mirror. His younger brother rests against it and pants, watching Jason.

With his hands gripping Riley's thighs, Jason lowers himself onto his knees. Riley's legs spread too easily in his hands and Jason gives a tentative lick on Riley's sack. The younger Brody moans and weakly thrusts upward. His dick bounces uselessly against his stomach.

The older Brody licks a finger and drags it down his brother's crack, tracing a wet line from his balls to his puckered hole. “Jason.” Riley is staring at him. His mouth is parted and he can see the sweat beginning to drip down his face. 

Jason, while meeting Riley's gaze, licks at the hole in front of him. He drags the flat of his tongue around the skin and drags a whine from Riley's throat. “Fuck, Jason, that's hot.” Riley's hands nestle themselves in Jason's hair. He doesn't mind the touch; he welcomes it, just like Riley's encouragements that sends him forward with more vigor. His tongue swirls in circles and sloppily moves around, tracing every curve, every dip in the skin in front of him. He experimentally pushes at the ring of muscle with his tongue. Riley's hips buck and the hands in his hair tighten. “Fu-uck, Jason.”

Riley pushes a small tub of coconut oil towards him. Jason catches before it falls off the counter. He arches his eyebrow at his brother. “Found it in the helicopter,” Riley says.

Another single swipe at his younger brother's ass and Jason is twisting the container open, dipping his fingers in the white solid. He scrapes some off the top with his fingernails and sets to rubbing the melting lube over Riley's asshole.

“Cold! Oh that's cold.” 

Jason mumbles a “sorry” and sticks a finger inside, to the first knuckle. It's a quick dip inside that teases Riley - Jason pulls the digit out and rubs around the puckered circle. Riley's staring at him again. The older Brody meets the look and watches Riley's face contort as he sticks two fingers in, up to the second knuckle. His younger brother's mouth opens slightly and his eyes flutter. “Riley.” Jason begins to thrust his fingers in and out, dragging moans and whines from his younger brother.

“Yeah?”

“Riley.” Jason chants the name, over and over.

“C’mere.” Riley's hands are pulling him upwards, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him so close to Riley that there's barely any space between them.

His younger brother kisses his cheek and Jason thrusts a third finger in. “Oh, fuck yeah, Jason.” The older Brody keeps pumping his fingers inside. They curl upwards and thrust until they brush over Riley's sensitive spot that sends shakes through his limbs. “Fuck, please, please, Jason, please fuck me.”

He pulls his fingers out and coats his cock, lining up with Riley's hole. He presses in, slowly at first, until he's buried to the hilt and Riley is grabbing at his face, his back, anywhere he can reach. He pulls out slowly, savoring the way his younger brother squirms under him, urging him to go faster, fuck him harder, anything more than the slow pace he's setting. Jason doesn't listen though and continues to steadily pump himself into his brother.

It's a few more minutes of his tortuous pace until Jason increases his speed. His hips snap forward, hitting his brother's, roughly, hard enough to bruise. He pauses to aim again, then thrusts slightly upwards. Riley's back curves and his chest pushes against Jason's. There's a bubbling of words that fall out of Riley's mouth as Jason continuously hits and rubs his prostate. His name turns into a chant, Riley choking out, “Jason,” over and over and over until the man below him comes fully undone. White spurts onto Riley's chest. It's a few more snaps of his hips until Jason comes inside of Riley with a groan. He collapses on top of his brother.

Riley wraps his arms around his naked chest, slowly rubbing circles with his fingers. Jason releases his breath through his nose, and Riley shivers below him.

They dress in silence, Jason refusing to glance at his brother. He can feel Riley's gaze on him, burning into his muscles, pushing at the guilt in his heart, masking the pain in his chest. They both exit the bathroom at the same time and head to the upper deck.


End file.
